1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-82655 filed on Apr. 4, 2011, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The invention relates to a bracket configuration for retaining a washer in a washer case when a bracket of an electric junction box is fixed to a vehicle via screw tightening or fastening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a variety of brackets have been proposed for fixing a bracket of an electric junction box to a panel of a vehicle body and so on via bolting.
For example, JP H4-127405 (A) (not shown) discloses that a movable member having a nut is slidably inserted into the groove of the mounting portion of a box, a bolt which is inserted into the hole of a panel is threaded via the long hole of the mounting portion into the nut, and then the mounting portion is tightly fixed to the panel. For more detail, see JP H4-127405 (A), FIG. 1.
Also, JP H5-292628 (A) (not shown) discloses that an annular metallic collar is disposed in the hole of a mounting portion of an electric junction box, a bolt which is inserted into the collar is threaded via the hole of the bracket for a vehicle into a nut, and the mounting portion is then tightly fixed to the bracket for the vehicle. For more detail, see JP H5-292628 (A), FIG. 3.
Furthermore, JP 2007-97322 (A) (not shown) discloses that a sliding projection, which has a T-shaped cross-section and is a part of a connector holder, slidably engages with a lock portion of the lower cover of an electric junction box. In other words, JP 2007-97322 (A) is not directed to connection by bolting. For more detail, see JP 2007-97322 (A), FIG. 8.
Alternatively, it has been proposed a bracket structure which is formed of synthetic resin, is at least a part of an electric junction box, and is fixed via a metallic flat washer to the panel of a vehicle by means of connection by bolting. However, in the afore-mentioned bracket structure there has been a problem that the washer is inclined to be easily deviated or disconnected from the bracket. In order to prevent or eliminate this problem (i.e., deviation or disconnection), there has been proposed an approach or configuration that a washer case is slidably fit into a bracket, and a washer is retained within the washer case. However, in a case where there is a relatively larger clearance gap between the washer case and the bracket, the washer may be disconnected or dropped off from the washer case via the clearance gap.
Moreover, when the washer case is slidably fit into the bracket, a relatively great force is needed, thus adversely affecting workability. In addition, because a locking hole of the washer case is forced to mate with a locking projection of the bracket, the washer case may run on the locking projection thereby enlarging in a radial direction of the washer. In other words, the washer case undergoes deformation. In this situation, even if the washer case is restored from the deformation, the clearance gap has a tendency to be created in a direction of a thickness of the washer. Under the circumstance, the washer is inclined to be deviated or disconnected from the washer case due to the clearance gap.
The afore-mentioned problems or drawbacks may also be found in a case where the bracket is to be fixed to a vehicle body in an area of a harness protector or a connector (not shown).